1. Field
This invention relates to the field of data security. In particular, the invention relates to a platform and method for generating and distributing a secret value between multiple devices.
2. Background
In electronic commerce, it is becoming necessary to transmit digital data from one location to another in a manner that is clear and unambiguous to a legitimate receiver, but incomprehensible to any illegitimate recipients. Accordingly, such data is typically encrypted by a software application executing some predetermined encryption algorithm and is transmitted to the legitimate receiver in encrypted form. The legitimate receiver then decrypts the transmitted data for use. Often, encryption/decryption of data is accomplished through symmetric key cryptography. For symmetric key cryptography, the sender uses a secret value as a key to encrypt data prior to transmission over an unsecured link. The receiver uses the same secret value as a key to decrypt the data upon receipt. One problem associated with symmetric key cryptography is that it is difficult for devices, such as platforms or integrated circuit components for example, to distribute a secret value in a secure manner.